


Flightless Bird

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Musicians, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker is a (supposed) up-and-coming musician, who happens to be playing at Windu's bar. The reader is a bartender who catches Anakin's eye and is having a rough week. Thanks to great friends, both of them end up getting more than they bargained for when arriving that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Musician Anakin is killing me, and I will never fully know why (it's totally because he's got pipes like an angel). Either way, the song this talks about can be found on YouTube (it is really super cute, so I'd advise listening to it while reading this). I hope you cubs love this piece. Just a psa - it was 6 whole pages when I wrote it! I don't think I've written nearly that much unless it was a paper! Amazing!

Wiping down the bar top, you gasp when a rag is snapped at your hip. Turning your gaze towards Charlie, you frown. She snickers and gets back to her work, but you snap her back, and it quickly turns into an all-out war between the two of you. In a fit of giggles and snaps, you barely notice someone has come up to the bar, or that they are watching the two of you with rapt interest. Charlie notices first, immediately going stock still and looking at her feet.

Of course, you still haven’t noticed, so you snap her again, frowning when she just hisses and moves to the opposite end of the bar. “Charlie! What’s up? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry babe, I love you!”

She waves you off, making your lips twist at the side of your mouth in worry. Turning back towards the bar top, you jump when you realize that someone is standing there. _So that’s why Charlie stopped messing around. Nice one Y/N, really setting yourself out to be a professional bartender_. Fixing your hair, you smile up at the man – now that you looked closely he was _definitely_ a guy – and throw your rag over your shoulder. You offer your hand to him, which he shakes, palm rough and warm around yours.

“Something I can get for you handsome? Or are you just here to people watch? We get that a lot, but the boss isn’t a fan of people not buying and loitering around,” you admit, hooking a thumb over your shoulder to the sign that brandishes the **No Loitering** code of conduct.

The man chuckles, shaking his head and pulling a card out of his pocket. Handing it to you, he leans one elbow against the bar top, watching you look over the block script. “I’m actually the musician for the night. Just came early to start setting up shop. Where would the stage be found?” He’s looking around the bar, head swiveling side to side and making his hair swish a little.

Placing the card in your apron pocket, you straighten up and start towards the end of the bar that opens up so you can step out from behind it. Setting the bar top back down in its original spot, you lead him to the stage area, arms spreading wide as you turn to face him. Bowing comically at the waist, you stand and place a hand on your hip, smirking.

“This is your workshop, music man, so enjoy it! If you need anything to be moved, just ask me or Charlie and we can get it out of the way. You’ve got about,” you pause, looking down at your watch and counting off the hours in your head. “Two hours before the bar starts flooding with the late night patrons who come for the music. Enjoy yourself, just not too much. Don’t want that pretty face getting busted on our property.”

Winking at him, you head back to the bar, seeing Charlie is staring the musician. As you start to wipe down the counter again, she sidles up beside you, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Who’s the hottie with the pipes? Windu said he was some local musician, but that he was up-and-coming, so he’s not well known. Said he wanted to be able to tell people someday that he housed him once.”

You pull the card from your pocket, handing it to her as you continue to clean up. Once you’re satisfied with the bar top, you move on to the glasses, feeling Charlie slip the card back into your apron pocket as she passes you to take out the garbage. Watching her bump the door open with her ass, you raise a questioning brow.

“He’s quite the looker, though it seems he’s got his eyes on a certain bartender,” she sing-songs, winking at you as she leaves through the kitchen door. You snort, rolling your eyes at your friend, but taking a tentative look up towards the stage.

You finger the card in your pocket, his name burned into your mind the moment you saw it. _Anakin_.

* * *

 

Charlie and Windu weren’t wrong when they said he had pipes. If anything, he was better than all of the people that came through and did shows in the dingy bar that Windu owned and upheld. You weren’t biased of course. He just _happened_ to be one of the best singers that was ever present in this place.

Fighting the urge to wrestle with the stupid mini-fridge’s door, you merely kick it, snarling under your breath. It wasn’t that you hated your job, but it definitely wasn’t the one you want to stick with for your entire life. It was paying bills right now to help you get along as you wrote your own music, but that wasn’t really doing anything for you as of right now. No one was interested in taking up the music and testing it out.

Carefully balancing the tray in your hands, you weave through the crowd of people who are listening to Anakin play. Finding the table that ordered the current order you were carrying, you smile wide at the familiar faces.

“Here you are boys. Six beers, two orders of wings, a burger, and a chocolate milk for the designated driver. Nice to see you again, Kitster,” you rattle off, handing out the items on your tray and waving at Kitster.

He was a regular, but you also knew he was always the designated driver. He smiles back at you, sipping at his drink and taking a wing from the basket in front of him. “Nice to see you too, Y/N. Have a busy shift?”

You nod, glancing at the stage and seeing Anakin is staring right at you. A blush rises on your cheeks, but you school your features, making it seem like you were just over worked. “Yeah, but that means more money in my pocket, and I need it this week. Have a good night, keep these boys out of trouble, okay?”

“Can do. Have a nice night!”

* * *

 

You’re making your rounds when a hand is placed on your elbow, Charlie leaning in to whisper in your ear. Nodding, you head back into the kitchens, and when Anakin comes to the bar to grab some water, he’s put off that you’re not there. Charlie notices and grins, moving over and shooing away all the girls who were falling over him.

He gives her a thankful smile, taking the water she offers and downing half in a minute flat. Anakin’s eyes are still searching the crowd of people, desperate to find the one person he actually cared about in this entire place. How was it that he only just met you and yet he felt like he’s known you his entire life? Charlie grins, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

“If you’re looking for Y/N, they’re out back. Had a call, but they’ll be back in a minute. Ya know, there’s something that I was thinking though. Just, ya know, so you could get their attention, seeing as you’ve been eyeing Y/N all night,” Charlie teases.

Anakin’s cheeks flame up as soon as he’s caught, and his mouth opens to object that he was most definitely _not_ doing that, but Charlie holds up her hand. “Don’t deny it music man, I’m not an idiot. Y/N is my friend, and not a damn person in here has held your attention as long as they have. All I’m offering is a way to make them swoon a little. Lean in here.”

He does so, resting his forearms on the bar and tilting his ear towards Charlie. She whispers something in it, and he smiles brightly, taking another swig of his water as he stands up straight and nods. “That I can do. It’s not going to be too cheesy, is it?”

Charlie makes a face, waving her hand at him like he’s said something silly. “Boy, they love that song. If you play it with those damn pipes of yours, they’re going to be in your bed before you know it. While I also know that’s not your end goal, I’d say at least get a night in with them, then go from there. Sex isn’t always the building block for relationships, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be.”

Anakin thanks Charlie before heading back on stage, right as you walk back into the bar. Charlie smiles and hands you a tray full of drinks and food, her head tilting in sympathy. She knew as soon as she saw your face that you’d just gotten a bad call, and she was more than grateful that she had the forethought to ask Anakin to do this. You were going to be happy, one way or another.

* * *

 

You’re cleaning down the bar top again when everything in the bar goes silent, all eyes on the stage in rapt attention. Charlie bumps your hip with hers, nodding her head towards the stage when you give her a look. Averting your own eyes to it, you see that Anakin has got a guitar out, his fingers strumming on it lightly as he adjusts the microphone so that he can talk directly into it.

“Hey guys. It’s getting late, and my time is actually going to be up pretty much after this song, but I wanted to send you all out with something softer. This song was brought to my attention by a very nice person who wants their friend to have a good night, and they said this was one of their favorites, so I decided to use it as my closing. Hope you all don’t mind that it’s a little sappy, but they look like they need it tonight,” Anakin confesses, eyes dropping to his guitar.

When he looks back up, his eyes find yours, making your heart stop. For a full minute, he’s just holding your gaze, and it feels like all the emotions that have been building up and ready to fall out are being righted. You can see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and then his eyes drop again, fingers strumming a few chords as he clears his throat.

“Ah, alright. I haven’t had to sing this song in a really long time, so I apologize if it’s a little rusty. Anyway, here is Flightless Bird by American Mouth. Hope you all enjoy it.”

As soon as he starts singing, you look to Charlie, who shrugs and smiles at you. Wrapping your arms around her tightly, you press your face into her shoulder, shaking with tears. Once you’ve finally gotten it together, you wipe at your eyes, thankful for waterproof makeup. Charlie pats your cheek, nudging you to get back to work.

“Thanks Charlie. I really needed this tonight,” you whisper. She smiles and kisses your forehead, nodding in response.

Looking back up at the stage, you see Anakin is smiling, staring right at you. He winks, voice growing a little louder. A smile pulls on your own lips as you get back to work, feeling a lot better about all the things that had happened in the last week. Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

 

The bar is clearing out by the time Anakin has gotten off stage, people waving and thanking you and Charlie for the hospitality. Some are stumbling, being held up by friends, but most are pretty well off, leaving behind hefty tips and little mess. Anakin takes a seat on one of the bar stools in front of you, watching as you clean up the counter and glasses.

“Thanks for singing that. I really needed it this week,” you confess.

Anakin just smiles, resting his elbows on the counter, face cupped in his hands. “No need to thank me. Charlie was nice enough to ask for you, and I thought why not? I’ve always liked the song, but I haven’t sang it in a long ass time. I was actually wondering if I could get a beer before I leave.”

You nod, grabbing out one of the last ones in the fridge, handing it to him as he pulls out his wallet. Placing your hand on top of his, you smile sweetly, looking at him from under your lashes. He swallows thickly, making your heart flutter in your chest.

“No need, it’s on us. You played a full house tonight, and it was amazing. I hope Windu hires you to come back again, because your voice is heavenly.” You flush at what you just said, seeing Anakin is also turning red. He pulls out a fifty, handing it to you anyway, shrugging when you give him a look that begs to know what he’s doing.

“Call it a tip. For all the hard work tonight, and the beer, and for a better week,” he urges, pushing the cash into your hand and taking a pull from his drink.

Pocketing the fifty, you chew at the inside of your lip, staring at his profile. He _is_ really handsome, you’ve had a shitty week, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t clearly checking you out all night anyway. Your eyes shoot to Charlie, who gets the message and nods, eyes closing in understanding. Untying your apron, you yank out the tips and card, putting them in your jeans pockets and heading over to grab your jacket. As you pull it on, you duck under the bar top, grabbing Anakin’s hand on the way by. You’re on a mission, the click of your shoes the only noise you can hear.

Anakin stumbles off his seat, beer bottle hitting the counter top loudly. Grabbing for his guitar case, he chuckles as you lead him out of the bar. Waving at Charlie, you only stop when you reach your car, turning around to face him. His feet bump against yours at the sharp stop, his body so close that you can feel heat radiating off him.

The streetlight hanging over you two illuminates him like he was being blessed by god. His eyes are searching your face, arms hanging by his side as he just stares at you. You probably aren’t doing any better, gaze glued on his every feature, trying to soak it all in.

Inhaling, you let out a sigh, both of you watching the air turn white in front of your face. “This okay? I don’t want to make a musician do anything they don’t want to.”

Anakin smirks, stepping closer and cupping one side of your neck, thumb stroking over your chin. Dipping his head down, he kisses you briefly before pulling back, noses still touching.

“More than okay.”

* * *

 

Gasping for air, you drag your fingers through Anakin’s hair as he places open mouthed kisses over your neck. Your legs are hooked around his waist as he holds you up by your thighs, pressing his jean-clad hips harshly into yours. He’s got your back pressed against the wall of your apartment entryway, his shirt unbuttoned and barely hanging onto his shoulders. The feeling of his teeth nipping at your pulse makes your back arch, pressing your bra-clad chest to his own.

“Fuck! If you-you’re going to do this, get-get to my-nngh-room! _Get to my room_!” you manage to get out, panting as he sucks marks on the tops of your breasts.

He groans, fumbling around and bumping into things in the dark, finally managing to get you two into your bedroom. Anakin drops the two of you on top of the sheets, hips bumping against yours as his lips raise up to give you a bruising kiss. Moaning, you undo your bra and toss it away, placing his hands on your chest as you let your own trail over his stomach, feeling every ridge and ab. Unbuttoning his jeans and pushing the zipper down, you feel his muscles ripple, straining for control. Pulling away for air, he leaves kisses across your jaw and down your neck, replacing one hand on your breast with his mouth.

You whimper as his tongue presses flat against your nipple, and his free hand slides down over your stomach, pushing away your jeans with little effort. Just as he’s got his hand sliding into your panties, you grab a hold of his cock, his mouth parting from your breast, a whine escaping. He’s the one panting now, hot breath making your nipple harden even more, your hand sliding up his cock.

“How is it…you’re so…goddamn hard…and yo- _oh_ -you haven’t- _goddamn it_ -touched me?”

He chuckles, letting his thumb rub your clit in circles as he dips his pointer finger further down, running it over your folds slowly. The hiss he gets from you makes his hips buck into your hand, earning a guttural moan from him. “So wet.”

You nod, kissing him soundly while the hand that had been on your other breast moves to prop his body up, place right next to your head. Within minutes, he’s sinking a finger into you, another following just as soon, curling up and making you choke on a gasp. He smirks, lips brushing your forehead as your hands fall out of his jeans and grip at the wrist that’s protruding from your jeans.

“There it is. You know, I’m really grateful that you’re so ready, because I don’t think I could last much longer after spending the entire night watching you,” he huffs out, wiggling around and kicking off his jeans. You whine at the loss of his fingers, but then he’s kissing you to shut you up, pulling back only to suck off his fingers.

“ _Fuuuuck_. That is the single hottest thing anyone has ever done. Seriously,” you praise, dragging him down to kiss you as he works you out of your jeans and panties. His tongue swipes into your mouth, letting you get a taste of yourself as he shimmies out of his boxers.

You pull back first, smiling up at the flustered mess that was Anakin above you. He flushes even more at the adoring gaze you give him, but then it’s gone as he looks around for his wallet. Ducking over the side of the bed, he fumbles with it as you check out his ass. _Not bad._

“Stop staring at my ass, you’re gonna burn holes in it. You got any normal condoms? All I’ve got is some with alien faces on them. I don’t remember why.”

He straightens up, holding the purple foiled condom that does – in fact – show that the condom has alien faces on it. You laugh, hand over your mouth as you giggle uncontrollably. Anakin pouts, letting you get it all out before he ducks down to kiss you again. His teeth graze the spot under your ear that makes you inhale, and you grasp at his hair. Tugging lightly, you bite his ear, making him shiver.

“Alien will do. I think it’s cute,” you tease. He rolls his eyes as he opens the packet and slides the condom on, both of you having to fight off the laughter that bubbles up when you see his dick covered in aliens.

The laughter turns to moans as he slides into you, going slow to give you time to adjust. Your hips raise to give him a better angle, his lips pressing to your face anywhere he can. Once he’s bottomed out, you both just sit there, taking deep breaths to control yourselves. You press kisses to his forearms, feeling him twitching in an effort to stop himself from just pounding into you. Anakin’s face takes on a look of concentration as he pulls out halfway and pushes back in.

“ _Ah_. Again. Do…do that agai-again,” you whimper, gripping at his biceps.

He nods, lifting one of your legs around his hip to get a deeper angle as he pulls out and repeats the motion. Within minutes he’s got you panting for him, nails dragging down his back as you let out moans and gasps of how good it felt. Your head pushes back into the pillows as he starts to get sloppy, knowing he’s close by the way he’s shaking over you.

You grab one of his hands, placing it on your stomach and nodding at him. His hand slides down to find your clit, lazily rubbing circles against you it. He starts pressing down harder as you clench around him, his muscles tense. Screaming his name, you grab at his shoulders, entire body jerking up and pushing against his. Anakin groans, trying to draw your orgasm out as long as he can.

“God damn…fuck…tight.” That’s all he can get out before he’s burying his face in your neck, biting down a bit roughly on the juncture as he lets go, shaking in your arms. You sit there for a while, just holding each other, laying kisses to his shoulder and the side of his face as he calms down. Anakin presses a soft kiss to the mark he made when he bit down, smiling against your skin.

He slides out of you once he’s softened, throwing away the condom and stretching out his body. You lay back in bed, feeling sated and sore from the activities, but _god_ was it amazing. Anakin comes back in from the bathroom – when did he even go in there? – with a wet washcloth, cleaning you up and kissing your cheek. Tossing that into, what he assumes, is a hamper, he lays down, pulling you into his chest.

A smile spreads on your face, as you nuzzle into him and kiss his collarbone.

“We make some pretty good music together, don’t we?” Anakin asks.

You smack his chest, hearing him laugh and feeling it vibrate through your own body. Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of your head, Anakin mumbles he’s serious as his breaths begin to even out.

Even if, in the morning, you two have to go separate ways, you’re happy with this. Closing your eyes, you let yourself give in to the sleep that you haven’t gotten in a long time. He was right though, you two _did_ make some amazing music together; just not the kind you could go around sharing with people.


End file.
